Acrid
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | introduced = | notes = }} Acrid là vũ khí của Grineer có thể lấy blueprint để tạo ở Bio Lab Research trong dojo. nó là một loại vũ khí toxic bắn ra những tia đạn độc, không giống những viên đạn của Boltor. Có thể bán để lấy . Characteristics Sát thương chủ yếu là This weapon deals primar. Ưu điểm: * Gây sát thương . ** Thêm 25% sát thương đối với Ferrite Armor - hiệu quả đối với lính Grineer trang bị loại giáp đó. ** Bỏ qua Shields và gây 50% sát thương cho Flesh - hiệu quả đối với Corpus. **100% tỷ lệ proc cho mỗi hit, nếu có thêm tỉ lệ xuất hiệu ứng thì sẽ cộng dồn *Tốc độ thay đạn rất nhanh *Tốc độ bắn nhanh *Chính xác tuyệt đối *Có thể bắn tiết kiệm đạn *Không có độ giật nảy *Có thể dùng Mod riêng cho súng này là Toxic Sequence Nhược điểm: *Đạn tên cần 1 khoảng thời gian để bay đến nơi *Không có sát thương vật lý *Nếu dựa vào hiệu ứng của độc để hạ gục đối phương sẽ mất 1 khoảng thời gian *Sát thương liên tục của độc sẽ không tăng khi dùng các mod nguyên tố khác *Tỉ lệ chí mạng rất thấp Notes * Biểu tượng của Grineer xuất hiện ở cả 2 bên của vũ khí. *Trong bản cập nhật gần đây nó không còn không gây ra tiếng động khi bắn như trước nữa. Nhưng vẫn có thể khi sử dụng mod Suppress. *The Acrid gây sát thương mỗi giây do proc, cộng dồn 9 lần trong 9 giây. Mỗi lần đều gây sát thương Toxin. *Kẻ thù tan rã khi bị giết, tương tự như Saryn's Miasma. Hiệu ứng này là duy nhất không chia sẻ với các loại vũ khí khác như Torid hoặc Embolist. *Trong update 10.3, màu sắc của độc và trong vũ khí dựa theo energy. *Trong update 11.3, chỉ lấy sát thương cơ bản mà không nhận các mod nghuyên tố khác. Chỉ duy nhất Hornet Strike, Magnum Force, và Faction Damage Mods trực tiếp ảnh hưởng đến DoT (damage-over-time). Sát thương mỗi tick là 50% sát thương cơ bản. *Xét theo tính chính xác và hiệu quả của nó, Pistol Ammo Mutation thực sự không cần thiết trừ khi bạn chơi nhưng mission có thời gian dài như Survival hay Defense. *Mặc dù độ chính sát cơ bản rất cao nhưng khi trang bị Magnum Force sẽ làm giảm rất nhiều. *'Để làm rõ về cách thức hoạt động proc vũ khí:' sẽ proc trên mỗi shot, trừ khi có proc của sát thương nguyên tố khác. Nếu bạn mod sát thương corrosive, vũ khí chỉ proc toxic mà không phải procs corrosive. Tips *Semi-automatic có thể thay đổi bằng cách lăn chuột giữa. *Headshot sẽ không gây 2x sát thương, nhưng 2x tick-damage. *Toxic Sequence có thể gây proc gấp đôi; stack càng nhiều một cách nhanh chóng sẽ gây ra hàng ngàn sát thương trong một giây, người chơi có thể stack nhiều shot trước khi thời gian kết thúc. Media 2013-11-21_00004 - Copy.jpg|Acrid default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 Acrid3.png AcridColoured.png acrid sidearm on leg.png|Acrid as sidearm carried on the leg 640px-Warframe_acrid_arsenal.png Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-27-81.png acriddarthmufin.png Warframe Acrid 2.0 Warframe Damage 2.0 ACRID Base Build Warframe Acrid Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.2.1 Warframe Acrid Build Guide w Toxic Sequence Mod (U15.5.3) Patch History *Fixed the Acrid's Toxin DoT not applying to Osprey enemies. *Acrid: Toxic Sequence: adds 50% status duration. *Base damage increased from 20 to 35. *Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5%. *Crit multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Reduced Acrid damage multiplier from 1 to .25 *Acrid Pistol, damage increases. *Fixed Acrid weapon not doing damage over time. *Corrupted Heavy Caliber mod now works with Acrid. *Acrid now uses energy color. *Added custom reload sound for Acrid. *Fixed Acrid DOT numbers not showing up on capture target, and death affect not replicating. *Fixed Acrid’s DOT not always working on client. * Fixed Hornet Strike not affecting DOT from the Acrid. *Fixed Acrid darts not disappearing. *Fix for Capture Target being dissolved by Acrid, becoming un-capturable. *Weapon introduced. }} See also *Toxic Sequence, an Acrid exclusive Syndicate mod. es:Acre (Acrid) de:Acrid fr:Acrid